Five reasons why Greer decked Telford
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: Here's why Telford had it coming. Written over a year ago, when he was still a major jerk. With Becker, Scott, TJ, Young, James.


**Title: Five reasons why Greer decked Telford  
Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating**: PG-13  
**Content Flags**: none  
**Spoilers**: SGU pre-season 1  
**Characters**: Telford, Greer, Becker, Scott, TJ, Young, James  
**Author's Notes**: Written for prompt set #108 at the LJ Comm sg1_five_things. This story was written over a year ago, when Telford was still a major jerk ;-)  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**Five reasons why Greer decked Telford**

1. "This stuff tastes like crap." Telford throws his fork on the table and pushes his chair back. "Who the hell made this?"

"Sorry, Sir," Airman Becker says in a near-panic. "The freezer died. I had to make do with what's left in the pantry. I did send out an email to everyone, Sir."

"And why in hell would I read emails from kitchen personnel?"

Telford storms out. Becker looks like a kicked puppy. Greer pats him on the shoulder.

"It's all right, man," he murmurs. "Gimme a coupla powerbars, I'll take 'em to him."

**oOo**

2. "Your flight simulator results are abysmal, Lieutenant. Where did you get your wings? Blue light special at K Mart?"

"Sorry, Sir," Scott replies, "The data program is entirely different from the units I have worked with so far. The specs are all over the place. I'll need a little more time to –"

"Well, get off your lazy ass and work it, then. Sergeant, you take him down to the simulator room right now and make sure he makes progress."

"Sir, the simulator was shut down this afternoon – trouble with the systems integration." Greer tries to keep his voice down.

Telford gives him a dirty look.

**oOo**

3. "Ouch! Damn, that hurts!"

"Colonel, Sir, please hold still, I'm almost done." TJ tries hard to finish cleaning the cut on Telford's hand.

"Where's the doc? Why am I being treated by a medic? Where the hell is Simms?"

"Sir, Dr. Simms is in surgery – the cave-in, one of the miners got seriously injured."

She looks over at Greer, sees him shake his head.

"There you go, Sir – sorry about the pain. I'm sure Dr. Simms will be happy to check on that papercut later."

"Damn straight he will."

**oOo**

4. "So, Everett, how's life as a base commander?" Telford stretches, cracking his knuckles.

Young looks at Greer, at the next table. "Pass the salt, please, Sergeant."

Greer hands him the shaker. "Here you go, Sir."

"Thank you, Sergeant. Well, it's a demanding job, David. There are lots of very different people on this base, lots of dangerous research, risky mining, naquadah everywhere… it's a new job every day."

"Civilians," Telford snorts. "Scientists. Miners. What happened to being Top Gun?"

Young shrugs. "People are different from fighter craft. They don't perform within expected parameters, ever. A lot more challenging. A lot more fun, too. A lot of work, some of them."

"Looks like you have trouble getting them all in line. Toughen up, Everett. You're too much of a softie."

Young smiles. "It doesn't work that way, David. When you go on that mission, you'll learn that very quickly."

Telford gets up. "I know what I'm doing. Unlike some people I know."

He stalks off. Greer turns to Young.

"Sir? You just gonna take this?"

Young sighs, then shakes his head. "I pick my battles, Sergeant. This one ain't worth it."

They share a knowing look.

**oOo**

5. "So, Vanessa, any plans for tonight?"

"Um, Sir, I'm on guard duty at the F-302 hangars, late shift, as you requested, Sir."

"That's what I meant. Did you tell Greer he's excused?"

"I'll be sure to tell him, Sir, but protocol requires Colonel Young's approval."

"Yeah, right, whatever. I'm as much of a colonel as he is."

"Yes, Sir. I'll check with Greer."

"I don't want to see that guy there."

"Yes, Sir."

Vanessa fights the urge to punch Telford on the nose. She knows he won't try anything, she is Level 3 Advanced in hand-to-hand unarmed combat, he's no match for her, but that doesn't get him off her shit list. And when Greer finds out… she looks forward to that moment.


End file.
